Spa Session
by Joga
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married and spending a weekend in a spa. Some treatments have certain pleasurable side effects.


Dear All, just a little interlude where Draco and Hermione enjoy their morning in a Spa Centre. Enjoy!

"I want you," he heard Hermione's voice. She was standing next to the door, undoing her bathrobe. "Did you enjoy your…?" before he could finish his question, she dropped the bathrobe and stood naked in front of him. She walked up to him and kissed him fiercely. She smelled of caramel and raisins. For the first few seconds he stood motionless but when he felt her thigh go up against his leg, he pull her to himself and crashed her lips with his. As he ravished her lips he was silently thanking his mother for suggesting a weekend in a spa, away from the kids and everyday life. Healer Marina Iris Spa in Wobbly Meadows was the rage in Wizarding London and Draco had to use a lot of his influence to get a place for the weekend at such a short notice. So far, it seemed that the decision was spot on. Hermione was relaxed, and excited. They had dinner by candle lights last night and they got out of bed so early only because he had a tennis session and she – a treatment at the spa centre.

He was devouring her mouth, pushing his thigh in between her legs. She moaned into the kiss and he turned her around. She was now facing a large mirror, her legs parted, her eyes clouded with desire. She was pressed against him as he fondled her breasts and slid his hand down her belly. She spread her legs with a moan of anticipation, her hips humping to the instinctive thrust of her desire. She felt his erection raise, pressing her back. She could feel his t-shirt was wet. He was sweaty, his hair was a mess and he needed the shower but at the same time, his natural smell turned her on. "Do you like how I smell?" she asked in a husky tone of voice. Instead of responding, he edged down to the top of her clit, gently rubbing the rising knob. "I want it rough…" she moaned and he complied.

As his fingers parted her soaking lips and pushed into the warm, throbbing depths of her folds, she let out a throaty ahhhhhhh. She arched her back toward his open palm and pushed her pussy onto his hand. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He got rid of his sweaty tennis outfit and delved down to lick up her slit, tasting the subtle spiciness of her juice. When his tongue pressed gently against her bundle of nerves, it seemed the whole room shook with a quivering response. Her thighs came up fast as she spread her legs wide open. His tongue was glued to Hermione's clit, circling lower and lower… just as he thought she would be reaching her peak, she pulled him up and as if making the greatest effort in her life she whispered: "Take me now… fast and rough…" before she could finish, he placed his throbbing member at her entrance and pushed inside. She cried. He drove into her with full force whispering to her ear dirty words, riding her furiously. Just as she was on the edge, he stopped. "Draco… no… don't stop…" she whimpered but he was just changing his assault. He bit her nipple and massaged her pussy with his manhood. "Do you want me inside, dear?" he asked and she nodded. "I don't think I heard it. Do you want to feel me inside?" She tried to push him inside her but he resisted. "Tell me what you want me to do Hermione? Do you want me to pay court to that tight pussy of yours? Do you want me to ride it? "

"Yes… yes, I want Drackie inside me. I want…" She didn't need to finish as he filled her up, pumping until he unleashed a flush of her juice. Screaming, Hermione shuddered as her legs tensed once more to the wave that was washing over her. "You are the only one who can bring me to such utter joy." whispered Hermione to her husband's ear as he collapsed onto her, totally spent.

"Will you tell me to what I owe this incredible lunchtime sex, dear?" asked Draco his wife who was comfortable spread next to him.

"Chocolate a la carte."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I went to the steam capsule chocolate a la carte treatment when you were at your tennis session. The woman had me undressed and laid down on the treatment table before she put on the peeling cream, first on my arms, then legs. Bit by bit, she massaged the peeling cream into my body and then removed it with a warm sponge. I felt so relaxed. I could feel my muscles loose the soreness. Then she opened the bottle of massage oil and that smell just did it. I closed my eyes and imagined you rubbing that oil into my body. I was suddenly wet and all I could think about was you, your hands touching me, your lips sucking me. Nothing has ever turned me on so much, not even when I caught you in the Heads' bathtub with Drackie in your hand, screaming my name. She rubbed the oil into my body and I just needed you there and then. Had she massaged me a bit longer I might have come on that table screaming your name. But she stopped the massage and told me to lie down on the capsule bad and then she spread hot chocolate over my body."

He pulled her towards him and kissed. It was deep, sensual, yet primal at the same time. She loved him that way. "You are going to be the death on me, woman! I guess the next thing you will be telling me would be that after she had put chocolate on your body, she added at bit of raisins and caramel?"

"Close, I admit. After the steam capsule thing, I took a shower and she put that cherry raisin cream on me…"

Before she finished her sentence he rolled her over and in between kissed said: "You know what? I am going to buy the whole supply of that cherry raisin cream and massage you with it every night."


End file.
